Known ultrasound imaging probe arrangements typically include a multi-conductor signal cable, one end of which is connected to an imaging system (e.g. comprising a signal processor and display monitor), and the other end of which is indirectly connected to an ultrasound transducer array. In response to an imaging system drive signal the ultrasound transducer array transmits acoustic waves into and receives echo pulses from a region of interest (ROI) to yield an image signal. In turn, the image signal is utilized by the imaging system to form an image of the ROI.
In some approaches, the indirect interconnection between the signal cable and ultrasound transducer array is established by a transitional device, e.g. a flexible printed circuit or printed circuit board). See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,626. Such transitional devices not only add expense and complexity, but also limit the maneuverability and reliability of the ultrasound probes.